futuramafandomcom-20200222-history
Calculon 2.0
|image = |episode = 134 |season = 10 |airdate = July 24, 2013 |guests = Dan Castellaneta Robert Wagner |preceded_by = "Saturday Morning Fun Pit" |followed_by = "Assie Come Home" |director = Stephen Sandoval |writer = Lewis Morton}} " " is the seventh episode of Season 10 (broadcast). Plot The Planet Express crew manage to bring Calculon back from the dead. After he discovers he was replaced on All My Circuits with Vaxtron, Calculon stars in his own one-man show. Summary The episode starts with Linda van Schoonhoven and Morbo's show "Entertainment and Earth Invasions Tonite". After Morbo does an intro for his interview with Extermulo, the General from his home Planet, Linda is shown at the burial site of Calculon, where fans have come to mourn the loss of Calculon on the anniversary of his death. Linda interviews Philip J. Fry I and Bender Bending Rodríguez, the latter of whom explains that All My Circuits hasn't been good since Calculon died. After the interview, they rush home to watch a new All My Circuits, only to complain about the new main character, Vaxtron. Fry begins to wish that they could bring Calculon back to life, which Professor Hubert J. Farnsworth replies is possible. The Professor explains that since Calculon was a Robot, they can reboot his system into his original body using science. First, they need Calculon's body, which Bender promptly exhumes. Then, the Professor explains they now need Calculon's soul, which was in Limbo because he committed suicide, meaning they would have to venture to Robot Hell to retrieve it. Meanwhile, in Robot Hell, Calculon is expressing his sadness of not being alive, much to the Robot Devil's annoyance. Just then, Fry and Bender arrive planning to reclaim a soul. The Robot Devil refuses, but promptly changes his mind after learning the soul is that of Calculon. Fry challenges the Robot Devil for Calculon's soul. If he wins, he wins the soul; if he loses, The Robot Devil gets to kill them. Soon, Fry wins the challenge, although he guessed wrong (he had to guess what number the Robot Devil was thinking, which was between 1 and 3) - the Robot Devil, tired of the hammy windbag, hands over Calculon's soul and tells them to leave. Back at Planet Express, the Professor and the Planet Express team get ready to bring Calculon back with "science"(though as Hermes points out, it seems like a satanic ritual). First, everyone puts their protective cloaks on, then place five wireless networks around Calculon's body (which creates a pentagram), Amy then plays Calculon's installation disc backward (it says, "Rise from the dead in the name of Satan") while the professor sacrifices a mechanical goat for its main hard-drive and installs it into one of the wireless networks which sends an electric pulse into Calculon's body and returns his soul to his body. Calculon wakes up in a woozy state, but once he snaps out of it, he is thrilled to be alive again. The Planet Express team expresses joy and the Professor screams "Hail Science!" (as his hood falls off showing the number 666 on his forehead). The next day Fry, Leela, Bender and Calculon all watch the new episode of All My Circuits. Calculon shows disgust at the fact they replaced him with Vaxtron. They all fly to Hollywood to get Calculon's job back. They meet with the execubots and learn that Calculon cannot return to his job on All My Circuits because his acting style is outdated. Back at Planet Express, they watch on tv and learn that Calculon's star on the walk of fame has been removed and replaced with a second star for Robert Wagner's head. Depressed, Calculon decides to try the one man play he created many years ago but never got around to performing. Soon enough, everyone is at Calculon's performance of his play. After the first night: Fry, Leela and Bender take Calculon out to celebrate at The Tragic Pan and learn that the play received horrible reviews and twelve people are hospitalized from boredom. Even more depressed, Calculon blames Fry, Bender and Leela for bringing him back and promises to never act again. The following morning, Calculon packs his things and prepares to leave for good. Leela, noticing how depressed he truly is, believes that after being knocked down so many times he is actually showing true acting talent. Leela tells Calculon to audition for a small role on All My Circuits in disguise. They all go to the All My Circuits auditions: Calculon receives his old role (although they don't know it's him, they give him the role because he looks like he could act badly enough to be Calculon). At the set, Calculon reminisces on how he used to feel like the king when he was on set. But after several minutes, he returns to his old ways. During his big scene with Monique, Calculon complains about the script and the director cuts the scene. He threatens Calculon that he has one more chance or he's fired. Calculon, not used to second takes, begins to scream about how he was the star and doesn't do second takes. Leela, getting annoyed with his attitude, tells Calculon how he was always a lousy actor, that no one missed him when he died and that he was better off dead to begin with. She also mentions that his acting days are over and he should give up. Being told this, Calculon begins to feel depressed again. When re-doing the scene, Calculon's acting is more believable, to the point where some begin to cry. After being asked who he is by the Director, Calculon removes his disguise shocking everyone except the Planet Express team. Everyone applauds Calculon and asks him to take a bow. Calculon, now a little more humble feels he doesn't deserve it. Leela encourages him to take the bow. Unfortunately, the noose he hung in the scene falls and some stage lights crash. Calculon is relieved that it didn't kill him. Before he can finish his sentence an entire catwalk lands on him, killing him once again. The day after his passing, The Mayor officially puts Calculon's star back on the walk of fame, feeling Calculon deserves it. The Robot Devil and Calculon's spirit are watching as Calculon's star is reinstalled and Calculon begins to feel loved once again. The Robot Devil, annoyed with Calculon returning, turns the TV off. Calculon then offers to perform his one man play for everyone in Robot Hell: the Robot Devil screams, "Haven't they suffered enough?!" Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Season Seven Category:Bender Episodes Category:Season Ten